infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Predictions 2010
Aidan - Aidan will have another baby in real life. She will name it Synnre. After it's daddy. Abydos - Abydos will not laugh at that previous joke. Ahligieri - Ahligieri will learn to trust spell check. Awettnoodle - Awettnoodle will voted most likely to be AFK. But unable to accept the honor due to being... a..f..k.. Batmann - Batmann will paint his Maat's cap black and give it tiny pointy ears. The effect will give +8 to all stats now. Battousaix - Battousaix willx startx puttingx anx xx atx thex endx ofx everythingx hex typesx outx. Chibbs - Chibbs will DC. When he returns he will discover he is the last Player alive and spend his day reinacting I am Legend. Chvrnega - Chvrnega will learn not to let FFXI name his characters. Cjm - Cjm will announce that his short and sweet name is actually an acronym for Cocky Jamming Momma. Conundrum - Conundrum will keep partying with Synnre only to discover he isn't making up ground on catching Synnre in the race to Maat's Cap. I wonder why... Galva - Galva will not get Crimson Cuissess in 2010 thus forcing him to spray paint a pair of Leather Trousers and try really hard to run faster. Greyku - Greyku will finish his Ares's set before Synnre and only tell him the secret of how he did it for a Headlong Belt. Guntar - Guntar will start purchasing lampchair, bedtv, tolietshowers, and refridgestoves. He will live halfly ever after. Hade - Hade will be missed only to discover he actually has been playing all along as a Shop NPC in Norg. Idalis - Idalis will start a rap group called Taru-Tang Clan and be name Old Taru Bastard. Khalon - Khalon will discover a new job locked away in the Bastok Instrument shop. This new job will be Rockstar (RCK) Khalon will be the first to level it to 75 and become the Genki 5 master for it. Kowanda - Kowanda will start writing Fortune cookies, creeping out the masses. Limexican - Limexican will log back into his account to discover Teysa has leveled Puppetmaster to 75 and deleveling all of his other jobs to 37. Yes. Teysa is that much of a bitch. Mirayrl - Mirayrl will max out on Allied Notes (999,999,999) and when coming back to the present discover that he had been crowned Czar of Jeuno_S and rule with an iron fist. Muluah - Muluah will log a total of 21 minutes in FFXI in 2010. 10 of these valuable minutes will be spent trying to hump Synnre the other 11, trying to figure out what to do. Nappy - Nappy will take a bath and a GM will rename him Lessnappy. Nikkah - Nikkah will return to FFXI to discover a scholarship fund has been created in her name. The fund will help gear under privledged WHM to defeat Maat. Nueal - Nueal will beat Synnre to a Maat's cap only to discover Synnre will MPK him and delevel him so he can't wear it. Ragedragon - Will be discovered to not be an angry mystical creature, but a formerly upset Ragon. Rosely - Rosely will be the first woman to ever solo Kirin. Only to discover Synnre did it back in 2004. Ryabede - Ryabede will unlock a new BLU Trait combo to give him TH4 as a BLU. This will not help him at all. Shadowking - Shadowking will attend 100% of all ID Sky nights. But have nothing to show for it. Silentmobius - Silentmobius will become either Loudmobius or Silent...wait. wtf is does mobius mean??? NEXT! Spacie - Spacie will be crowned the shortest Taru of Vana'diel. This will prove that good things come in very small packages. Taruking - Taruking will develop multiple personality disorder from playing so many accounts. No one will like any of them. Teysa - Teysa will be allowed to convert all his ID points to a new currentcy called Syns. After years of doing events he will become a Syninaire. Thorauko - Thorauko will be cast as a stunt double for Thor in the upcoming Avengers Movie. He will be paid in Gil. Tokunaga - Tokunaga will Discover a way to solo BCNM and KSNM. In 2021 He will get a good drop. Twilighligh - Twilighligh will level SMN to 75 without the aid of a Astral Flow burn. She will be the only one. Vyrnior - Vyrnior will be dubbed RDM4LFE by all Limbus members until he levels BRD...Then well make Awettnoodle come BRD and Vyrnior will be RDM still. Wolfwood - Wolfwood Will be renamed as Foxmetal. Everyone will laugh, but he won't know it. Zugot - Will be a Homo. Wait that happens ever year. Ok. fine. He'll be hacked and lose his Byakko's haidate. grr. that happens every year too. Zugot... If you ever read this write your own prediction. Zyon - Will quit, come back, quit, come back, quit, come back, quit, come back, and then show up to an event. Comments Category:Predictions